


Just Another Day, Not Another Night

by Ginia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hints of Smut, Ignoct Week, M/M, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginia/pseuds/Ginia
Summary: Ignis's birthday is just another day.  The evening, however, might be another story.





	Just Another Day, Not Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> *flails* I don't even know what I'm doing. 
> 
> I do hope you lovely people enjoy, though! <3
> 
> (please don't hurt me, I wrote this in like 30 minutes because of life...)

It’s been a long day, like every day. Awake before the sun crests the horizon to paint the city in shades of molten gold. An endless series of meetings, training sessions, and mundane domestic tasks for Noctis that offer his mind a brief, numbing respite with their tediousness.

The only slight, meager, hardly noteworthy difference is that today is his birthday. When he awoke he had crossed the threshold from twenty-one to twenty-two.

Ignis hardly feels any different. It was just another day, that added up to one more year, one more trip around their star. In truth he hadn’t expected to feel any different when he dragged himself out of bed this morning.

He did, however, perhaps naively, think that those around him would find his birthday remarkable, noteworthy. Perhaps not an occasion for some great fanfare and spectacle. But a happy birthday might have been nice, perhaps a small gift. Even a can of Ebony waiting for him on his desk would have been accepted with gratitude and joy.

But no. The day had passed like any other.

He has only himself to blame, he supposes. He’s always the one to remind their little group when someone’s birthday is approaching. It’s his job to do so for Noctis, and he extends the same courtesy to Gladio and Prompto, because frankly those two are utterly hopeless.

It would be crass of him to remind them when his own birthday approaches, right?

The moon is already shimmering down at the city from beyond the Wall when he pulls into the parking lot of his building. He’d meant to be home a tad earlier than this, but before he could leave Noct’s apartment for the evening, the Prince had all but begged him to stop by the Citadel on his way home to retrieve a jacket that Noct had left behind after training, a jacket he insists he’ll positively perish without if Ignis doesn’t bring it with him in the morning when he picks His Forgetfulness up for school.

As he fits the key into the lock of his apartment door he absently wonders if perhaps it wouldn’t be the height of narcissism to drop a few hints next year.

As he door sweeps open and Ignis steps instinctively out of his dress shoes, his sharp gaze is immediately drawn to a flicker of light from across the hall, where his small bedroom is. Soft shades of amber and gold dance across the plain painted walls, mesmerizing, enchanting, and utterly bewildering.

Dallying here in the entryway won’t answer any of the questions buzzing through his weary mind, so he pads softly towards the bedroom, his steps light as air on the office chance that a very uncongenial and surprisingly quiet burglar has taken up residence.

One seafoam eye peeks around the doorframe and like dandelion fluff in a crisp breeze, all of his troubles flutter away.

The few trinkets that normally adorn his bureau have been tucked away somewhere. The antique wood now strains beneath the weight of several candles that tint the air with the scent of lavender, a hefty pile of gifts, some wrapped and others straining against gift bags (he can see a case of Ebony protruding from one) and even a garishly pink bakery box, top flipped open to reveal a cake with what appears in the dim light to be dark chocolate icing.

The display of birthday offerings from his friends is lovely, but he can spare little more than a passing glance at them in favour of the true gift laid out before him, draped across his neatly made bed.

“Hey Specs,” Noctis smiles up at him, his face radiant with evident joy at the look of shock and awe on his Chamberlain-turned-lover’s face.

Noct’s face is, in fact, one of the few bits of the Prince that he can actually see. Most of the rest of him is covered in a long swathe of wine-red ribbon, with just enough flashes of smooth porcelain skin here and there to confirm that yes indeed, Noctis is very much naked beneath all of that.

“Noct…” Words fail him. His heart feels two sizes too big all of a sudden, suffused as it is with love and appreciation for the kind, thoughtful and utterly evil man laid before him.

“Are you going to unwrap your gifts or what?” Dark brows quirk playfully.

Effervescent laughter bubbles forth from Ignis. A playful grin tilts his lips upwards. “After the day I’ve had today, thinking you all forgot? I ought to leave you there to stew while I eat cake.”

Noct’s lower lip juts out in a hint of a pout.

“Luckily for you,” Ignis continues as he slowly and deliberately peels off one glove then the other. “I’m not very hungry and think I might need to work up an appetite first, hmm?”


End file.
